


In the Dark, in the Light, I Will Find You

by Crimson_Alchemistress



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Although only initially, Anachronisms are abundant, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, He gets better, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Loss of Virginity, Medieval setting with futuristic elements, Plutt is a full-on creep though, Predator Turned Protector, Predatory Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Kryze, Sweet Rey, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Alchemistress/pseuds/Crimson_Alchemistress
Summary: A royal family, still mourning the loss of their daughter, and working to restore their war-torn land, receives a threat from a growing, dangerous empire. Kylo, a mercenary down on his luck, comes under the employ of his former Lord, tasked with a straightforward but weighty mission. Rey, a young woman yearning to find her place in the world, becomes entangled in a world she barely understands to play a role she never could have imagined for herself.





	In the Dark, in the Light, I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Well I haven't posted in well over a year but I just got so excited about this story and I could not get it out of my head so here we are! Word of warning, there are two very brief scenes of attempted sexual assault in this chapter, neither one lasting longer than a paragraph, and the assailant will not be seen for quite a while after this chapter. With that being said and without further ado, please enjoy the story!

Rey squints, hand barely shading her eyes, as she stares out over the fields bathed in the coral light of the setting sun. The crops are well-tended to, the garden freshly harvested for the next week, and the fence glistens with a fresh coat of paint. She sighs, satisfied with the day’s work, before trekking back to the house and heading inside to wash up and prepare her dinner.

Her guardian, Unkar, sits at the table, drunk on ale yet again. “The sun’s still out, girl. Aren’t you back a little too soon?”

Rey swallows. “The work was...comparatively light today, and regardless, it is nearly sundown, better for me to be in before it gets too dark.”

Unkar grunts and returns to nursing his ale.

A grimace twitches on Rey’s lips. She cuts up vegetables from the day’s harvest and smeared a pan with butter, running the pat over the bottom of the pan before lighting the stove. She lets the butter melt in the pan before dropping the vegetables in. She grabs some bacon from the larder and cut it up, dropping it into the pan and mixing it in with the vegetables. Once everything is evenly cooked, she prepares two plates, one with considerably more food than the other, and sets them on the table. She and Unkar eat in silence, Rey’s head drooping over her plate.

She is exhausted, the only thing keeping her awake is her urge to satisfy her hunger, although can she really? Unkar always insists on Rey preserving as much food as possible, in order to have more to sell to the market, but what good does that do Rey? All the money just goes towards Unkar’s drinking habit. Her body has gotten used to the deprivation over the years, but that doesn’t ease the pain of hunger that greets her every morning.

She rises from the table, washing her dishes and cookware, Plutt having finished eating in time for Rey to wash his dishes as well. She wipes off the table and sweeps the dust out the back door, staring out the door up at the sky. The stars are vibrant, dotting the darkness with their soft glow, no moon in sight. A cool, gentle breeze caresses her facing, cooling the sweat sticking to her skin. She sighs, allowing herself a small smile before Unkar grabs her arm and yanks her back inside.

He pushes her against the wall, pinning her in place. “How many times do i have to tell you not to keep the door open?” His words slur and his breath hits her face. He leans down and inhales the scent of her hair. Rey gags on the overwhelming coming from him. A clammy hand grabs her hip and travels up her waist. Mustering up what little strength she has, she pushes Unkar off of her and runs to her room, locking the door behind her.

She curses, wishing she could properly wash up before bed, but with Unkar’s behavior that won’t be happening. His aggressive behavior has become more frequent, and she cannot decide which is worse, when he’s hitting her or when he’s hitting on her. Once she turns sixteen though, she knows she will not be able to turn down his advances. He’s made it perfectly clear that he intends to make her his wife.

She shudders at the thought, and turns her attention to the window to distract herself. The stars still shine brightly through the scratchy glass, and she has to wonder if this is truly her fate. It doesn’t feel right, but it’s not just because she hates Unkar, right? Like she’s supposed to be somewhere else.

Maybe she’s right.

* * *

As Rey walks through the door, the sun having set long ago, she’s yanked through by an obviously drunk Unkar.

“Where’s my dinner, girl?” he snarls.

She shoves him off of her, running towards her room. He’s too drunk and too aggressive, she’ll have to wait for him to pass out, and if he’s drinking on an empty stomach then maybe it won’t take too long-

A jugs collides with the side of her head, knocking her to the ground. She looks up at Unkar standing over her, a wicked sneer on his face. He crouches over her, one hand pinning her hip down and the other reaching for her chest. She kicks him in the chest and scrambles back toward her room, moving just barely quick enough to escape Unkar.

She locks the door behind her, pulling her her knees up to her chest. Tears slide down her cheeks as she tries to control her breathing, unwilling to let Unkar hear how he terrifies her. He bangs on the door yelling at her and threatening to call for a locksmith. Eventually he leaves, and Rey allows herself to pass out on the floor.

She awakens hours later, her head pulsing and her body stiff and sore. She reaches up where the jug hit her, gasping at the sharp pain, and feels blood crusted on her skin and matted in her hair. The sky is still dark, no sign of the sun rising any time soon. She remembers Unkar’s threat to disable the lock on her door and a chill runs down her spine.

This can’t be it for her.

She sees a light approaching in the distance. A horse-drawn carriage ambles up the road, its path illuminated solely by the carriages own lanterns. Swallowing, Rey ditches her overdress, leaving her in just her shift, and grabs her cloak. As quietly as she can, she opens her window and peers out and feels her heart skip a beat. She cannot be too sure, but through her blurring vision she swears she makes out the form of a woman commanding the carriage.

This is her only chance.

Her head still throbbing and her body weak from hunger, she crawls out the window and touches down on the ground. Drawing as much strength as she can, she runs toward the carriage, greatly slowed by the poor state of her body. Her heart sinking as it draws further away, she risks everything on a single shout, “HELP!”

The carriage slows dramatically before stopping. Rey allows herself to slow to a mockery of a jog when the carriage rider hops down, lantern in hand. Feeling herself growing weaker, Rey is barely moving at a snail’s pace as she meets the rider. A raspy voice, laced with shock and concern, but a feminine voice nonetheless, much to Rey’s relief, calls out to her, “What happened to you, child?”

Rey faintly smiles and sways in front of the much shorter, much older woman. She grabs Rey’s elbow and wraps an arm around her waist guiding her to the seat of the carriage. The woman looks back toward the house that Rey is so desperately trying to run away from.

Rey shakes her head, her consciousness rapidly fading. “Please...help me...get me away from here…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm really excited to be writing again, and I would love to hear some feedback! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! And if you feel so inclined, feel free to check me out on Twitter and tumblr!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/rachey_rocks  
> Tumblr: https://crimsonalchemistress.tumblr.com/


End file.
